Kitty Love
by Lyless and Lockesilver
Summary: oneshot Zoey has to decied What to do when she finds out mark is pure evil. mild fluffyness near end. I don't own any of the characters [unfortunetly] no flames plz! major ooc.
1. Elliott

_Kitty Love_

The pain was over whelming. It was like a sword slashed at her heart.

Just a few hours ago the mews had been in a battle with Deep blue a.k.a Zoey's boyfriend, Mark.

It had been intense, blows and injuries were being traded left and right. Elliott and Wesley had done a pretty good job with moving the civilians out of the area, but unfortunately a toddler had gotten out of his mothers arms and entered the battle area. The mom came rushing over, but at that instant Deep blue shot at the kid. Corina had tried to save them but it was too late. The mom pushed the kid out of the way and sacrificed herself for him. Then Deep blue laughed and said, "Oops guess I should aim more carefully next time!"

At that time the aliens disappeared. The boy's father came running over and picked up the boy. The girls apologized to the man. He just turned and walked away.

_How could he do that?_ Zoey wondered._ Why would he do such a thing? Don't kid yourself you saw what happened on your date, 2 days ago._

Begin flash back

"Hello and welcome to the grapevine how may I take your order?" the waiter had said.

At that moment Mark's eyes had turned yellow and he yelled "Quickly, if you know what's best for you!"

"E-E-Excuse me!"

"You herd me now quick or else you're the first to go, when I take over the world!"

After that his eyes turned normal and he looked around in confusion. Zoey then excused them and ran out of there.

End flash back

After seeing what he did today Zoey had finally come to a decision, she had to dump Mark.

She got off her bed and ran out the door.

In a few minutes she was standing in front of Marks house. She reached up and knocked on the door. His mom answered. "Why, hello Zoey! How are you?" "Fine thanks, um do you know where mark is?"

"Why, yes I do believe he's in the park." "Thank you and have a good day."

Zoey made her way to the park. There she found him setting on a bench. She sat down and said hello.

"Look Zoey I'm sorry you know that I'm not in control when he's around. You've got to believe me I did not want to kill that woman!"

"I do believe you but, I just- ...I just don't think it's a good idea to be together in a situation like this."

"But Zoey-" "I'm sorry mark!" Zoey ran she ran for all she was worth letting her legs take her where they wanted.

When she stopped running she realized that they had taken her to the Mew Mew cafe. She walked around to the back thinking she could slip in unnoticed and hide in the lab till she straightened things out. What she didn't cont on was Elliott setting on the bench in the backyard.

"Hey, Zoey. What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"I broke up with mark." At this Elliott's eyes softened "Come over here and why don't you tell me."

She did as she was told and sat down next to him. She was about to tell him about it when she leaned over and started crying into his shoulder. He just let her. She cried for what seemed like hours. When she was done he asked, "feel better?" she nodded.

She sat there with her head on his chest. Thinking about how nice it was the sun shining, the wind blowing Elliott's golden hair and those bright ocean blue orbs sparkling in the sunlight

_Oh god, I guess I've always loved him._

"Elliott?"

"Yeah?"

"Can Itell you somthing?"

"Sure."

" I love you."

"W-W-WHAT?"

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I should'nt ha-"

He scooped her up and kissedher on the lips.

They broke apart zoey's eyes where wide and then tears started bluring her vision." Zoey, I love you too"

Right then Zoey felt that nothing could tear them apart, not even Deep blue.


	2. Mark

Dedicated to: amylovestakuya. The problem 

3 weeks after Elliott and Zoey got together Mark only got worse it was like Deep Blue was always controlling him he would lash out at the simplest things.

One day in the park Elliott and Zoey were sitting on the shore facing the river, watching the sun set.

Zoey let out a sigh of content things had been pretty quiet so she and Elliott were getting loads of quality time.

Suddenly Zoey felt a presence behind her. She whipped around to see.. "Mark!" she gasped.

He was quivering with anger. Bye this time Elliott was turned around as well.

"You only left me for him! You'll pay Zoey you and your cat-boy!"

With this he turned into Deep Blue.

"Mark, no!" She yelled.

She turned to Elliott to see he had turned into a cat and was rushing towards DB

"What do you think you can do you puny cat?" He bellowed.

He swiped at Elliott and knocked him unconscious.

When he woke up it was dark and in his human form. He looked around for Zoey and saw her setting a few feet away. They were back at the Café mew.

"Oh my god, Elliott! Are you all right? How do you feel?" She asked him.

"I'm fine Zoey really."

Elliott's face darkened. Where's Deep Blue?"

His girlfriend looked down I fought him of… for now. But I don't know how long he'll stay away."

Elliott put his hand under her chin and made her look up at him. Then he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Hey, It'll be all right. No matter what he troughs at us, ok?" she nodded and he held her close until she fell asleep.

THE END 

**A/N**: I only wrote this because amylovestakuya gave me this idea thank you amy!


End file.
